1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for a machine-to-machine (hereinafter abbreviated M2M) communication applied M2M device to update information in a wireless communication system and terminal thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Although most of the conventional communications include human-to-human (hereinafter abbreviated H2H) communications (i.e., communications between terminals used by users), the ongoing development of communication technology enables machine-to-machine (hereinafter abbreviated M2M) communications. The M2M communication literally means a communication between one electronic terminal and another electronic terminal. In a broad sense, M2M communication may mean a wire/wireless communication between electronic terminals or a communication between a human-controllable terminal and a machine. Recently, the M2M communication generally indicates a communication between electronic terminals, i.e., M2M wireless communication.
In the early 1990's, in which the concept of the M2M communication has been initially introduced, the M2M communication has been recognized as remote control or telematics and derivative markets of the M2M communication were very limitative. Yet, the M2M communication has grown rapidly for past few years and has become the globally noteworthy markets. Specifically, in POS (point of sales) and security related application markets, the M2M communication has considerable influence on such field as fleet management, remote monitoring of machinery and equipment, smart meter for auto-measurement of operating time, consumed heat or electricity quantity on construction machinery equipment and the like. M2M communication in the future will be further utilized for various usages in connection with a small-scale output communication solution such as conventional mobile communication, wireless high-speed internet, Wi-Fi, ZigBee and the like and may lay the foundation of expansion to B2C (business to consumer) markets instead of being confined to B2B (business to business) markets.
In the era of M2M communication, every machine equipped with SIM (subscriber identify module) card enables data transmission and reception and is capable of remote management and control. For instance, as M2M communication technology is usable for numerous devices and equipment including vehicles, trucks, containers, auto-vending machines, gas tanks and the like, its application fields may reach far and wide.
Meanwhile, in case that a terminal has a long paging cycle, it may cause a problem that a paging reception and response for the corresponding terminal may have a long delay time.
Moreover, in case that a terminal has a long paging cycle, the terminal may have system information changed again while waiting despite acquiring latest system information in the corresponding cycle. Unless uplink data is generated, it may cause such a problem that a procedure for monitoring a presence or non-presence of a change, updating system information and awaiting a reception of a paging message may be infinitely repeated, whereby the demand for a solution of this problem is rising.